Rose Quartz/Gem Fighters
Rose Quartz 'is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is leader of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. About Rose '"Rose Quartz" was the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, Rose led her friends and allies in a rebellion against the Gem Homeworld around 5,500 years before the events of the series, successfully driving the invading Homeworld Gems off the planet and saving the life inhabiting it. Rose eventually got into a romantic relationship with a human, Greg Universe, before giving up her physical form to give birth to their son, Steven, who inherited her gemstone Appearance Base Costume Rose Quartz had very long, and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube-like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale pink color, bright-peach skin, and a taller and heavier build than the other Crystal Gems, due to being a quartz. In "Story for Steven", she was shown to be similar in height to Garnet and stood at eight feet. In "Lion 3: Straight to Video", she was shown to have had black eyes. Rose wore a strapless, floor-length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and in some appearances a white and pink dress that had multiple layers which resembled the petals of a rose, and had a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area, specifically where her gemstone was located. She was also barefooted. Mystery Girl She has voluminous medium-length hair that is dyed pink. She has defined lips with a grey ring pierced on her lower lip, and a slightly dark-peach complexion. She has a heavy build and is taller than Pearl, roughly around Garnet's height. She has green eyes and wears dark grey eye shadow and has thick eyelashes, and, aside from the aforementioned lower lip piercing, she has three grey earrings on each of her ears, with highest and middle piercing smaller than the lowest one. In "Last One Out of Beach City", she wears a white (with a slight hue of pink) crop top with what looks like a simplified animal design, and with the sleeves rolled up. She also wears dark grey pants with the right leg having a rip near the knee, and black combat boots. She has a jacket tied around her waist; the jacket having various rectangular designs in varying shades of green similar to a camouflage design. Gear System * Head Gear changes the look of her face and her hair * Torso Gear changes the look of the top half of her dress, can change into shirts and such * Leg Gear changes the look of the bottom half of her dress, can change into pants and such * Accessory Gear changes the look of her sword, shield and laser light cannon. Premier Skins * S (Mystery Girl) Moveset Special Moves * '''Laser Light Cannon: '''Rose summons her laser light cannon and fires a small energy wave at the opponent. ** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as the energy blast hits the opponent, the light cannon will shoot a second energy wave at the area the opponent is. * '''Rising Slash: '''Rose slashes the opponent vertically launching them into the air while jumping up slightly ** If The enhanced button is pressed as soon as the opponent is launched into the air, Rose will slash the opponent twice in mid air before slashing downward. * '''Sword Throw: '''Rose throws her sword into the opponent's chest, it soon comes back to her hand ** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as the sword leaves Rose's hand it will launch into the air and a second one will be thrown into the opponent's chest. * '''Shield Toss: '''Rose Launches her shield at the opponent and it hits the opponent in the chest, stunning them before returning to her hand ** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as the shield hits the opponent it will then launch upward as it leaves the opponent causing more damage before returning to her hand * '''Parry: '''Rose places her sword in front of her shield and if the opponent hits her she will slash the opponent downward ** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as she slashes downward she will then slash the opponent again, upward this time. * '''Sword Stance: '''Rose goes into a stance where her sword is placed in the ground, leading to follow up attacks ** If one were to press the 1 button (Square on Playstation) she will slash her sword upward and sheathes the blade *** If the enhanced button is pressed as soon as the sword slashes upward, she will then slash downward before sheathing the blade ** If one were to press the 2 button (Triangle) she will spin her blade in her hand, causing a small amount of damage with the spinning blade *** If the enhanced button is pressed during the spinning blade, Rose will then stab her blade into the opponent's stomach and sheathing the blade ** If one were to press the 3 button (Circle) she will slash the opponent across the chest and flips it off the opponent. *** If the enhanced button is pressed after the sword flips off the opponent she will kick the blade into the opponent's chest. Character Power * '''Power of The Rose: '''Rose summons a small rose, at stage 1 the rose increases her attack a tiny bit, at stage 2, the rose is larger and has vines wrapped around Rose's arm and increases her attack, at Stage 3 the rose slowly decreases her super meter but adds a small healing effect and a bleed effect, Super Move * '''Laser Light's Full Power: '''Rose slashes the opponent across the chest before rushing at them and hitting them with the shield sending them into the air, she then proceeds to slash the opponent as they come flying downward and as the opponent lands on their hands and knees in front of Rose, her laser light Cannon fires into the opponent's face to end the super move Interactions * Intro 1: Rose walks in carrying her flag and stabs it into the ground as she says her line, the opponent will then say their line and Rose will retaliate with her line while unsheathing her sword and summoning her shield * Intro 2: The opponent will state their line while Rose comes riding in on Lion with her sword and shield and saying her line, the opponent will finish their line and Rose will climb off Lion in turn. * Outro: Rose will look toward the screen and smiles as she summons two laser light cannons that will fire off fireworks as the screen says "Rose Quartz Wins" Rose Quartz/Intro Quotes Rose Quartz/Battle Quotes Rose Quartz/Quotes